Marth
Marth (マルス, Marusu, called Mars in the anime) is a character from the ''Fire Emblem'' series of video games. More specifically, he is the central protagonist and Lord-class character of the original game, Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, its remake Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, and the third game, Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo. Although Marth's Fire Emblem titles were released only in Japan, he has acquired more widespread international attention through his appearance in the Nintendo brawler, Super Smash Bros. Melee. The appearance of Marth and Roy sparked a greater level of Western interest in the Fire Emblem series, and it was in part because of this that Nintendo began releasing the games internationally beginning with Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, the seventh title in the series. Starting Stats Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Lord |1 |18 |5 |N/A |3 |7 |7 |7 |0 |7 |Swords Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Book 1 |Lord |1 |18 |5 |N/A |6 |7 |7 |7 |0 |7 | Swords Book 2 |Lord |3 |22 |6 |N/A |8 |9 |8 |7 |0 |7 |Swords Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Lord |1 |18 |5/0 |N/A |3 |7 |7 |7 |0 |7 |Swords *Weapon Ranks: Sword Mastery Level D Growth Rates Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi *HP: 90% *Strength: 50% *Skill: 40% *Weapon Level: 30% *Speed: 50% *Luck: 70% *Defense: 20% *Resistance: 0% Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo *HP: 90% *Strength: 50% *Skill: 40% *Speed: 50% *Luck: 70% *Weapon Level: 40% *Defense: 20% *Resistance: 3% Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Growth rates |80% |50% |0% |40% |50% |70% |20% |2% Overall, Marth will have high HP, Strength, Speed, and Luck, but will end up with a mediocre defense and very weak resistance; but his high HP and avoid should make up for it. He will usually do a lot of damage and will almost always strike twice. He is somewhat described as a glass cannon and leveling him up should be easy. His biggest drawback, however, is that he can't promote. This takes out a needed one time boost to all of his stats, which would fix his lack of resistance and defense, as well as taking out an additional 10 levels that he could get. Appearances *''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, released for the Nintendo Entertainment System (Famicom) in 1990. (A.K.A "Book I" in ''Monshō no Nazo) *''Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System (Super Famicom) in 1993. (A.K.A "Book II") *An anime adaptation based on the events on both games. It was produced by K.S.S. in Japan in 1996 and its two episodes were localized by ADV Films in North America. See also: Fire Emblem OVA *Super Smash Bros. Melee'' as an unlockable character. *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' as an unlockable character. *''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon; a Nintendo DS remake of ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. Character Marth is the prince of Altea and an indirect descendant of Anri, the warrior who slew the dark dragon, in the Fire Emblem series. Being in the first Fire Emblem game, Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, he is the first Lord (main character) of the ''Fire Emblem'' series. Typical of most Fire Emblem Lords in successive games, he is a swordsman with a slim build and wears a cape; he shows nobility and justness in both of the Fire Emblem games that he appears in. This has carried over to the anime, in which he is fighting against villains. His father, Cornelius, is the king of Altea, and his elder sister, Elice, is a princess. He uses the Sword of Light, Falchion as his main weapon in both the Fire Emblem games and Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Marth's personality was not always as noble and brave as he is nowadays. In the first game and third games, Marth was somewhat naive to the point he seemed innocent, he childishly adored Shiida and asked Jagen childish questions. Yet in Shadow Dragon the creators made his personality more noble, resembling that of later lords in the series. Role in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Hundreds of years had passed since Medeus was slain in Akanea. Once Medeus is resurrected, he rebuilds his land of Doluna, ready to invade Akaneia once again. After an attack from Doluna, Marth is forced into exile in the island nation of Talys. His father, Cornelius, is killed battling Gharnef, an evil priest and a devout follower of Medeus, and his elder sister Elice is taken hostage. With the help of the Altean knight Jagen, the Talysian Princess Shiida, and others, Marth embarks on a quest to defeat Medeus, reclaim the kingdom of Altea, and rescue his sister. Marth meets Nyna, the princess of Akaneia — the most prominent kingdom — who gives him her country's national treasure, the Fire Emblem. Marth later obtains the sword Falchion, which was stolen from his father by Gharnef, which he uses to confront Medeus. Role in Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo After the defeat of Medeus, Marth spent his days peacefully in Altea. It wasn't until rumours had it that Hardin; a former ally of Marth had begun to conquer various countries in Akaneia with the help of the Manaketes that Marth was forced to leave his rule of Altea to investigate. When Marth and his men gathered at Grust, several of his former allies were fleeing, or some were murdered during the pillages of Hardin. Marth then traveled to Medon where he met Linde, a mage of Akaneia, who had been keeping the Fire Emblem safe from harm. He discoveres that several gems are needed for the Fire Emblem to regain its true power. Marth retrieves most of the gems, only to realize that Hardin had conquered Altea in his absence. He leaves to see Gra, a kingdom that had seen a similar fate to what happened to Altea. After reaching his palace, Marth defeats Hardin, obtaining the last gem. The gems are placed on the Fire Emblem, which becomes the Shield of Seals. Marth discovers that Hardin wasn't really evil and was possessed by the evil priest Gharnef himself through the Darksphere. He then heads to Doluna where Gharnef lurks. After Gharnef is defeated, all that remains is the new reborn Medeus, guarded by Earth Dragons and possessed clerics. The Shield of Seals emits a power that forces the Earth Dragons to retreat, giving Marth's army the opportunity to save the clerics and for Marth to defeat Medeus once and for all with a slash of Falchion. Afterwords, Marth (despite women hitting on him in both books) chose Shiida as his wife, marries her and spends his time rebuilding Akanea with her. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'', Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and anime Marth's inclusion in Super Smash Bros. Melee popularized Fire Emblem in the West; it was in part because of his inclusion that Nintendo began releasing the games internationally beginning with the seventh title in the series. Nintendo of Japan had originally intended to make him playable only in the game's Japanese release, but when he garnered favorable attention during the game's North American localization, Nintendo of America decided to keep both him and fellow Fire Emblem protagonist Roy in the North American and European versions. Marth is unlocked if the player meets particular requirements in the game. He appears on the basis of the official Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo artwork and in-game appearance. Marth also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an unlockable character, just like in Melee. Marth appears after beating Classic mode on any difficulty level. His Final Smash, Critical Hit, allows Marth to connect with an enemy and launch them off the stage with his sword. It is one of the most powerful Final Smashes in the game due to the fact it instantly knocks off the opponent, though on smaller stages this can potentially be a Suicide Smash as Marth may fly off the screen (and the stage) if he doesn't hit a target. In both games he carries the Falchion, and is fittingly nimble in combat. Originally, in the English localization of the original video animation (OVA), Marth was referred to as "Mars", but with the release of Super Smash Bros. Melee, Nintendo of America officially localized his name as "Marth". However, in Melee's debug menu, which was written and programmed by the game's Japanese developer, lists his name as "Mars". Due to his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee, it has been a misconception by some fans that Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi's main character Roy has a tie in with Marth. However, Marth's world and Roy's world are not connected. This confusion stems primarily from the fact that the trophy descriptions for Marth and Roy describe both characters as being from Fire Emblem, but do not name the specific titles each character appeared in. Marth was voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa in the Japanese version of the anime and Super Smash Bros. Melee. In the western localization of the anime by ADV Films, he is voiced by Spike Spencer. The anime was based on Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo; production ended after only two episodes were finished. The anime is set in the same universe as the game, and recounts Marth's journey to liberate Akanea and kill Medeus from the video games. Character Depiction ]] Marth is about 16 years old in Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi and about 19 in Monshō no Nazo. He often wore a head dress with a jewel in the center of it, while this head dress appears to be his in the games, the anime implies it's a memento given to him by his sister Elice. In Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi, Monsho no Nazo and Shadow Dragon, he has light blue hair, while in the anime, Super Smash Bros. Melee, and Brawl, he has midnight blue hair. In addition, he was very slim and tall, and he also has blue eyes. When he first appeared in Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi, Marth wore a light blue tunic and a cape that matches the color of the tunic, but no pants and heavily-strapped sandals. In Monshō no Nazo, the prince wore another light blue tunic and cape. This time, he wore light blue pants, gloves and boots that matches that color. He even wore blue armor. In the anime, Super Smash Bros. Melee, Brawl, and Shadow Dragon, Marth wore a blue tunic, cape, pants, gloves, and boots, and, in addition, a heavy breastplate. In the anime, he also wore a light brown tunic with blue pants. ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Marth appears as the main character in ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, as it is a remake of Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Tsurugi. Under the DS's visual enhancements, his appearance has changed compared to that of the original game (Most noticablly he is wearing pants). The game was released on December 5, 2008 in Europe and February 16, 2009 in North America. Shadow Dragon is Marth's first appearance in the Fire Emblem series outside of Japan (excluding the Super Smash Bros. series). In this game, Marth is allowed to level beyond 20, up until level 30. Etymology 'Marth' is a corruption of 'Mars,' the Roman god of war, by which name he is called in the anime. However, their personalities are not similar, as the god Mars was uncontrollable and violent, whereas Marth's character is more suited to an anime hero or to romanticized perceptions of medieval nobility. It is probable that the the reason his name was romanized as "Marth" is because in the Japanese language, there is no "th" sound, and their equivalent of the "th" sound is the "s" sound. Much like how "b" is substituted for "v." This has led to some confusion over his real name, but it is generally accepted that correct version is "Marth" His last name-according in the anime-, "Lowell", means Little Wolf. Trivia Marth was given the last name Lowell in the anime, this is different from the video games where Marth has no last name like most Fire Emblem characters. Marth and Sigurd are the only two Fire Emblem Lords that cannot promote. Marth has appeared in more Fire Emblem games then any other Fire Emblem character. Gallery File:Marth-FE1.png|Marth's FE1 portrait File:Marth-FE3.gif|Marth's FE3 Book 1 portrait 002.gif|Marth's FE3 Book 2 portrait File:Marth-FE11.png|Marth's FE11 portrait Marth.png|Marth's FE12 portrait File:Marth fighting bandits.png|Marth fighting bandits File:Marth greets the people.png|Marth greets the people File:Marth leaping to strike.png|Marth leaping to strike File:Marth looking from ship.png|Marth looking from a ship File:Elice convincing marth to escape.png|Marth being convinced to leave by Elice File:Marth reunites with Elice.png|Marth reunites with Elice File:Marth slaying a dragon.png|Marth slays a dragon Marth TCG1.jpg Marth.jpg|Artwork of Marth File:MeleeMarth.jpg File:MarthDS.jpg|Marth's art from Shadow Dragon File:Marth3.5.png|Marth's art from FE3 DS marthsingle_lord_sword.gif|Marth's battle sprite in Shadow Dragon Marth-2S.gif|Marth's Super Famicon sprite. After he gets the Fire Emblem, he'll wield like in the above artwork. Marth.anime.jpg original_Marth1.png|Original Marth See also *Fire Emblem (series) *Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi *Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo *Super Smash Bros. Melee *Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon es:Marth Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters